


Stargazing

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: COLverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Ficlet, M/M, Stargazing, They/Them Pronouns Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: The hills on Dorena was far enough from the Capital City, so the light pollution was low. And the dry season just came, so the sky was clear and cloudless.Just the perfect time and the perfect place to stargaze.





	Stargazing

The hills on Dorena was far enough from the Capital City, so the light pollution was low. And the dry season just came, so the sky was clear and cloudless.

 

Just the perfect time and the perfect place to stargaze.

 

Zarkon took Kolivan on his hoverbike, bringing along a picnic basket with him. The hills would be inside a conservation zone, so they couldn’t hunt in there. That was fine, though. He’d rather enjoy some quiet time with his mate instead of rolling around on the ground and chasing prey.

 

The basket was filled with light snacks and drinks, some of them are Kolivan’s favorite too. When they arrived at the top of the hill, Kolivan helped him spreading a blanket while Zarkon secured the hoverbike.

 

“It’s so quiet up here”, Kolivan said when Zarkon returned.

 

Zarkon vaguely could hear roars from the conservation zone below and raised an eyebrow.

 

Kolivan gave him an annoyed ear-twitch. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

 

Zarkon sat down and almost immediately, Kolivan rested their head on his shoulder. Both of them stared up to the dark purple sky above where stars and galaxies twinkled lazily. Around this time of the year, he could see the constellation Kolivan was named after.

 

“You can see Kranorin”, Zarkon said quietly.

 

“Really? Where?” Kolivan perked up in attention.

 

Zarkon pointed at Kuril, the southern pole star and also the brightest star in the night sky. “Take a line from Kuril, parallel to Rotika. The first blue star after it is the tip of Kranorin’s blade.”

 

“You know a lot about stars,  _isaya_ ”, Kolivan hummed—  _isaya_ , meaning stardust in Lorian, Kolivan’s first language.

 

Zarkon blushed at the affectionate nickname. Thank stars it was dark out here.

 

“Tell me more about the stars”, Kolivan said.

 

Zarkon obliged.


End file.
